The present invention relates to a padlock, and more particularly to an improved padlock provided with a rotating rod having a flat tangent segment which can be actuated by a lock core so as to engage or disengage a lock slot having a shape similar to the letter omega of the Greek alphabet located at the entry portion of the circular bolt body. Therefore, the locking and the unlocking of the padlock of the present invention are easily accomplished.
The conventional padlocks for use in motor cycle and bicycle are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The padlock shown in FIG. 1 comprises a U-shaped shackle which is pivotally coupled at one end thereof with a lock core having a round hole. A bowlike curved slot and a receiving slot are disposed by the sides of the round hole. The receiving slot is to accommodate therein a round columnar lock body, which can be moved to the edge of the round hole to be connected pivotally with the bowlike curved slot. The lock guide block comprises at inner edge thereof a tangent columnar body for a positioning lock core body to be connected pivotally. The positioning lock core body is provided with an actuating lock core body, which in turn is composed of a positioning plate and an arm plate extending to the bowlike curved slot of the lock guide block in such a way that it can rotate to join with the columnar lock body to carry out the locking and the unlocking mechanisms. The positioning lock core body and the actuating lock body are respectively provided with rows of ball cavities intended to accommodate springs, inner lock balls, and outer lock balls. The positioning plate is composed of a U-shaped connection slot. The actuating lock core body comprises tangent grooves disposed by two sides of ball cavities thereof for the serrated blade of the key to be inserted thereinto. The connection slot is for the flat plate-like portion of the key to be inserted thereinto. As a result, the actuating lock core body can be effectively rotated to open the lock. In addition, the arm plate can be rotated by the actuating lock core body and take part in the locking and unlocking mechanisms along with the columnar lock body. Now referring to FIG. 2, the U-shaped shackle is shown comprising at one end thereof a hook having an appropriate angle and at other end thereof a lock groove. The lock body is provided at one end thereof with a curved slot intended to receive the hook of the shackle and at other end thereof with a lock core and an insertion hole. As a result, when the shackle end having a lock groove is inserted into the insertion hole, the lock core is locked securely by rotating the lock tenon.
The padlocks described above are no doubt capable of carrying out a locking mechanism as expected. However, these two padlocks are generally used to fasten the wheel hub of a motor cycle or a bicycle to prevent it from turning. The users of such padlocks complain of insufficient maneuvering space in which the shackle of the padlock can be inserted into the lock body to complete the locking process.